Tales of Symphonia: Arcanum Awakening
by PreseatheKitsune
Summary: It's dangerous what the sub-conscious can summon, especially in the rebuilding new world. Lloyd and Colette must put a halt to collecting exspheres to ensure they can even finish. -ToS x P3- -Different Summary inside- -Various Pairings-
1. How Was Our Day You Ask?

Title: Tales of Symphonia: Arcanum Awakening

Author: PreseatheKitsune (aka VGCG)

Summary: The reunification of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla has caused more havoc than that first foretold. Creatures that can seize one's mind have appeared and their spread only spells doom for the restored world. Fortunately, those who can fight against them have appeared. One problem: They must be awakened before Death befalls everyone.

Warnings/Ratings: T for language, violence, and some sexual themes.

Author's Notes: "Talking", _'Thinking'_, _"Towns folk"_

**Disclaimer: **The author doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or Persona 3. Both are copyright to Namco and Atlus respectively.

oOoOoOo

Chapter One: How Was Our Day You Ask?

oOoOoOo

Warmth flooded the land in the early mornings near Meltokio, the birds singing soothing to a point of almost annoyance, but little did he care about it. A small butterfly with shimmering blue wings landed on his nose, causing his red gloved hand to bat at it impatiently. Didn't the insect understand that he was trying to enjoy his break? Geez, hunting down exospheres every other day made him appreciate his sunny naps even more.

"Lloyd! Lunch is ready!"

A warm, chocolate eye opened and looked towards the corner where a blonde figure seemed to bob in the distance, a broad smile adorning the girl's face as always. He rose into a sitting position, both eyes open and brushed a hand through his spiky brown hair as a grin split on his lips, "Ok Colette! I'm coming!"

"Just hurry before a hawk comes and steals your sandwich!"

"I know! That won't happen again!" Lloyd called back, picking up his swords from the grass and slipping them back into his belts before walking over to her. Colette looked up at him with her big, ocean blue eyes and then smiled, handing him a sandwich, "I'm sorry it couldn't be anything else. We're running low on supplies."

"Don't apologize Colette," Lloyd replied, taking the sandwich and sitting down next to her, "When we go to Meltokio, we can get more. Besides, I like your sandwiches."

Colette turned scarlet, "I'm glad."

Both sat in silence, looking towards the mountains as they ate. Lloyd let his mind wander, thinking back towards the beginning of their journey. It had been about two years and they weren't even halfway done collecting all the exspheres. Unfortunately, there were a few more things contending with their mission and it was mainly due to the hatred aimed towards them. The world's reuniting had changed the whole world's geography and most of the towns and cities had to adapt. Triet, for example, was no longer a desert, but a lake, the ruins now trapped at the center where the volcano remained dormant. Meltokio was fortunate to remain the same, but even then, it remained close to some new neighbors that they were having trouble agreeing with. Hell, Meltokio and Palmacosta almost entered a war for no reason.

Lloyd stopped chewing and swallowed, letting out a small sigh, his gaze falling to his hand where his exphere remained in tacked in the back of his hand. A soft hand touched his shoulder, "Lloyd, are you alright?"

"… Yeah, I'm alright Colette… just thinking," he replied quietly. He turned his gaze towards the sky before he asked, "You think the others are ok?"

"Of course!" Colette replied. Suddenly, her smiled broadened, "Raine and Genis are suppose to be in Meltokio this month, aren't they?"

Lloyd thought for a moment, but then smiled, "Yeah! They are!"

"Let's go!" Colette exclaimed, leaping to her feet and dropping the remains of her sandwich. She blinked and looked down, sweat dropping, "Oops…"

"Colette! 5 second rule!" Lloyd exclaimed and Colette nodded, reaching towards the ground, but something rushed by, striking her hand as it stole the pieces. It was gone before they could stop it, leaving her tending to her injured hand. She rubbed her hand, cocking her head confused, "What was that?"

"I… don't know. I've never seen something like that," Lloyd said. He looked at her, "You okay?"

"Uh huh! It's just a small bruise," Colette replied, smiling warmly again. Lloyd nodded slowly, "If you're sure."

Without any more delays, they picked up their camping supplies and ran towards Meltokio, laughing like little kids again, neither one noticing the sky darken or the early rise of the moons.

oOoOoOo

_"What is that?"_

_"Isn't it too early for night fall?"_

_"Look at the moons…"  
"Why are they glowing like that?"_

People crowded the streets of Meltokio, looking up at the sky, confused and, at most, frightened at the strange phenomenon. Lloyd and Colette paused when they noticed and took the chance to look up as well. Colette tilted her head, "The moons are up… but, where are the stars? Did they go out?"

"No, that doesn't sound possible," Lloyd said, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked up. It was so bizarre; everything seemed filtered through green and the moons casted an ominous glow over the whole city. Hell, it felt like it was over the whole planet.

"Oh! Lloyd! Over there! Professor Sage! Genis!" Colette called, waving a hand over her head. Lloyd looked towards the crowd and spotted the two trying cutting through. Raine and Genis stood out with their abnormal, silver hair and bright, crystal blue eyes, but at that moment, they could almost disappear in the crowd if they couldn't squeeze through the people that continued to gawk at the sky. Genis ran over to them quickly, while Raine apologized to a young man she bumped into. The young half-elf grinned, "How have you two been doing?"

"We've been making some progress! What about you and Professor?" Lloyd asked, smiling back. Genis looked at the ground and kicked a small pebble, "We've made some progress, but it's not much."

"Don't worry, Genis. It will get better," Colette said, clapping her hands just as Raine finally walked over. She didn't speak for a moment, turning her eyes upward, "Did you two notice the sky like this before you arrived?"

"Uhm, no…" Lloyd replied, "We just noticed with the crowd… well, not really the crowd, but something around that."

Genis shook his head, but then flinched, "W-What is this?"

"Genis? What's wrong?" Lloyd asked, startled. Genis opened his mouth to respond, but Colette cut in, "Oh! I see a star! … what?"

Attention was pulled skywards again, towards a bright flash cutting through the green gloom. It flickered between bright and dark, splitting and disappearing. Raine gritted her teeth, "An unstable swell of Mana?"

"Unstable? How about a massive amount of Mana! It's giving me a headache!" Genis yelled, clutching his head. Raine looked at Genis, frowning, but a sharp crack much more deafening than a lightning bolt caused resounding gasps and even a few screams. Colette gasped, "It's splitting apart!"

The crack boomed again and the group of four looked up just in time to watch the light split. Nine points of light flew off in other directions, but one seemed to be looming closer to the town. This caused uproar throughout the town.

_"Oh my Goddess! It's coming here!"_

_"Run! Everyone run!"_

_"It's heading towards the noble district!"_

The ground was started to split as the light came closer, people running in blind panic. Lloyd held his ground, his hands moving towards his twin swords, but Genis feel to his knees, clutching his head, "T-This Mana… I thought there was a lot when they were together…! But this is..!"

"It's enormous. It's almost like the Mana Cannon…!" Raine hissed, wincing. It was almost too much for her to even handle. Colette looked between the two, panicking, "Hang on you guys!"

"Yeah! I'll handle it!" Lloyd exclaimed, drawing his swords to attack. It was about to land, but it disappeared suddenly, swallowed up by the green around. Colette blinked and looked around, "W-What? Where'd it go?"

Genis rose, shaking, to his feet, "It's… it's still here, but it's less now. Maybe if we could find the source and…"

"We might have to wait to do that! We have company!" Raine exclaimed, drawing her staff from her pack. The splitting stone path began to shake, widening towards surrounding buildings and causing them to fall with ease. The already panicking town's dwellers barely noticed, some falling due to the cracking pavement. One person was the most unfortunate of all, getting swept into the center as the cracks gave way to a pit. Lloyd ran forward only to be pushed back by those running.

_"It's a monster!"_

_"It's not a monster! It's a demon!"_

With a sickening squelch, black claws started to appear from the crater. When they came in contact with the crumbling street, pools of blood spread, covering the town in a heartbeat. Blood seemed to spill from the walls of the buildings lining the streets, shocking everyone, even the unnerved public, to silence.

"Don't stand still! It's going to attack!" Raine yelled, alerting the three youngsters to attention. The claws dragged forth a giant form from the abyss. It had no solid shape, but it did open its jaws wide and let out an earsplitting screech before rocketing forward and attacking two bystanders. Instead of splatters of blood as the creature barreled them over, they seemed to slump to the ground, eyes wide with horror and hair stark white. They were as good as dead as neither victim seemed to move.

The town was riled again, screams filling the air with the many panicked footsteps as the inhabitants ran. Lloyd growled and ran the opposite way, towards the creature now attacking the distressed citizens. Raine's calls didn't reach him as he leap forward, cutting the clawed hand before it could harm another, causing the monster to reel. The uneven streets were now free to them. Colette moved forward, chakrams in hand and purple-pink wings appearing from her back while Genis pulled out his Kendama.

Lloyd landed on the ground and faced the creature as Raine drew her staff. Whatever this creature was, it had to be stopped.

oOoOoOo

Answer: It was okay, but what the hell is going on now?

Me: Next chapter will be longer, I promise.


	2. What the Hell is That?

Title: Tales of Symphonia: Arcanum Awakening

Author: PreseatheKitsune (aka VGCG)

Warnings/Ratings: T for language, violence, and some sexual themes.

Author's Notes: "Talking", _'Thinking'_, _"persona speaking"_

PS. I'm quite aware of the Dark Hour and its functions. I've played the game several times. Now that part I'm worried about is just the Tales part. I haven't played in a while.

**Disclaimer: **The author doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or Persona 3. Both are copyright to Namco and Atlus respectively.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 2: What the Hell is That?

oOoOoOo

Claws slammed against the ground as they moved into battle, Lloyd forced to dodge left while Colette flew to the right. Her wings flashed as they flapped swiftly to give her momentum and her hands swung around. At a sharp arch, she tossed her chakrams at the monster, both circular blades slicing through the black flesh. Once more, it drew a snarl from the creature and it moved back. The move left an opening for Raine to rush to the two victims and check their conditions.

"Get up! You two must get out of--!" Raine started to yell, but the two looked at her blankly. She frowned and grabbed them, making them rise to their feet, "This isn't the time to be joking around! You need to…"

"Uh… Ahhhh!" one replied, still looking at Raine with vacant eyes. The scholar looked perplexed at the nonsensical grunts and was about to shout at them, but the second spoke up, "Ug… Uh Agh…"

"What's wrong with them?!" Lloyd yelled as he landed nearby, hearing the second person 'talk'. Raine shook her head, "I'm not sure. It's like they suddenly have a speech impediment…"

"Can you get them to move before that thing comes over here?" Lloyd asked, almost lowering his swords when a roar alerted him to attention again. Genis had just casted Indignation on the monster, but it was better that the red-clothed swordsman be attentive. Raine looked at Lloyd, "Worry about the battle. I'll get these two out of here. Will you three be okay without my aid for a few minutes?"

"Of course we will!" Lloyd exclaimed, grinning, but Colette tripped behind him at that very moment. Raine did not believe him, but it couldn't be helped at the moment. She started taking the two groaning figures away.

Lloyd turned back towards the battle, but his eyes widened in a second. He just turned away to talk to Raine for a second and already the cobblestone they were fighting on was reduced to rubble. The monster was still rearing to go, but Genis was getting tired, "T-This is weird. I almost can't stand up."

"But we just started fighting? How are you tired already?" Colette asked, fluttering down next to the young half-elf while Lloyd took over the battle. Genis shook his head, "I don't know. It's strange, but it feels like my Mana is being drained by the air."

"Don't worry Genis! Lloyd and I will take it down!" Colette said. She raced back into battle as Lloyd landed on the ground after striking the creature. Its red eyes were locked on Lloyd and it raised a claw to strike, but the chakrams made it freeze as they whirled by, missing its hand by mere inches. Colette caught them as they soared back, a frown etched on her face, "Lloyd! Are you alright?"

"Yeah! It's just… I don't know… I barely moved and I'm getting tired," Lloyd replied, stepping back as the monster roared. Colette was about to dash forward, but her feet touched the ground. She blinked and looked back at her wings, finding them to be flickering. Her eyes widened, "W-what? My Mana is almost depleted…"

While she was concentrated on her wings, she didn't notice the shadow looming overhead until the earsplitting roar rang again. Footsteps in a mad dash slammed against the pavement and Colette found herself being pushed out of harm's way. Colette gasped as the claws swiped the ground, tossing the red clad savior aside and straight through a nearby wall.

"Lloyd!" Colette yelled, scrambling to her feet and running over to the crumbling wall. Red gloves grabbed the rubble as Lloyd pulled himself up, blood running down his face, "Damn. This thing is nowhere near being defeated! It's messing with us!"

Blood crusted on his forehead as a healing light engulfed him. Raine was back and running over to her brother's side to check on him. The healer stood and quickly conjured Photon to knock the creature back, but it just seemed to become angrier than it already was.

"Raine! Don't attack too much! You're Mana is being drained right now!" Genis exclaimed, taking a knee finally. Poor kid couldn't lift his kendama to attack again. Raine placed a hand on his shoulder and looked around, "I already notice that. This atmosphere is capable of draining our Mana. We won't be able to survive."

"I-It's like Niflheim then," Genis muttered, using his sister's help to stand. The creature rounded on them, eyes flashing. It could sense them weakening slowly, but it was the most prominent from Genis. Colette was trying to help Lloyd out of the crumbled wall that it just ignored them, storming forward to the two Sage siblings. It opened it jaws, the bellowing roar escaping as it descended upon the two.

Lloyd finally got back up on his feet, only to yell, "Genis! Professor!"

"Genis! Professor Sage!" Colette cried, but they wouldn't be able to save them in ti—

"GET DOWN!"

An unfamiliar pounding of footsteps raced into the area and Raine barely pulled Genis down in time. The jaws of the beast were right overhead, but a dark blur leapt over the two half-elves, stabbing the creature directly in the head. It rose, snarling in pain and swinging around, but the newcomer kicked off its head, landing squarely on his feet while the monster toppled backwards.

The boy stood tall, his short, dark navy hair flicking back as he tossed his head slightly, revealing his dark grey eyes before a good portion of it covering his right eye. His outfit almost seemed for one of nobility, the tail coat and pants matching. It was a silk material dark purple in coloring with gold trim and matching shoes while his hands were covered by black gloves. The whole outfit was topped at the collar were a cravat was tied snuggly on his neck.

He blinked and his grey eyes drifted back to Raine and Genis, "Are you two alright?"

"Y-Yeah," Genis stuttered. The boy nodded, his gaze going back towards the creature as it regained its footing, leering down at them again. The boy's grip tightened on the hilt of his sword, "Stay back and leave this to me…"

Raine nodded, helping Genis to his feet while the boy dashed forward, gracefully dodging each strike from the monster with ease. His sword glinted in the air as he brought it around just as he slipped around another lash, the blade cleanly slicing through the black flesh. Lloyd watched, amazed as the boy so nimbly struck, spilling the creature's black blood without a care. The expressionless mask on the boy's face actually reminded him of Kratos when he would fight.

Attention was drawn as the monster flailed, in a panic now that its claws had been severed. It wouldn't lose to some mere human standing before it! Twisting and contorting its body, it shifted to a snakelike mass and wriggled its way towards the boy, opening its jaws wide to strike.

"Look out!" Colette cried, but the boy just seemed to ignore her, a wide grin spreading on his face. Slowly, he raised a hand, pointing at the charging beast, his eyes glowing brightly. Genis gasped and covered held his head, "T-The concentration of Mana is back!"

"How is that…! The boy!" Raine gasped, watching as the boy held his ground. A wind seemed to gather around his feet as he continued to look at the charging monster, his navy hair rising. A blue aura gathered around him and he barely parted lips as he hissed, "Orpheus!"

The blue that had been clinging to the boy shattered off his body like glass and rose into the air, collecting together. It started to form a head, torso, arms, legs, all which seemed to be somewhere along the lines of mechanical. While Lloyd, Colette, Raine and Genis were shocked into silence at the display, the monster's vexation disappeared, replaced with a horrid realization.

The blue dispersed, giving way to a teal torso and white arms and legs. Equally pale short hair was tossed in the mysteriously summoned wind and red eyes leered out from a dark face, red muffler wrapped tightly around this figure's neck as they opened their mouth and roared back at the creature. Reaching back, white hands took hold of a large silver harp and brandished it as a weapon towards the monster. The flashing red eyes of the monster seemed to turn yellow and it tried to slink away, but the hovering figure moved faster. In a split second, the white-haired being had slammed its silver harp directly on the monster's head, causing it to crumple in a writhing heap.

The figure moved back towards the boy, its mouth moving as it asked, _"Does thou wish me to slay thine foe?"_

"… Turn it to ashes…" the boy replied quietly, his face obscured by his dark hair. The figure nodded and raised his harp in one hand, the other posed to play. The creature started to move faster, almost like it knew what was about to happen. A dark chord was played sharply on the harp's strings and the black creature shrieked in pain as fire engulfed its flesh. The flames licked relentlessly until nothing, but ash remained, dark smoke twisting high into the green air.

The boy turned, lowering his sword, the Harper disappearing in a swirl of white that gathered around the boy and faded away. Green was suddenly replaced with the warm, spring sun, the moons vanishing along with it and the pools of blood. In the blink of an eye, all that remained was the crumbled remains of the street and the boy who was now looking at them.

"Wow… how did you do that?" Lloyd asked, approaching the boy. The latter blinked, looking confused and was about to speak, but Colette cut him off, "Thank goodness you're alright! That was amazing!"

"Uh…" the boy started to say, but Raine cut in this time, "Get away from him."

"Huh? Professor?" Lloyd looked at Raine bewildered. Colette and Genis even sent her a quizzical look but she was staring intently at the boy, "… Who are you?"

"… Honestly, I don't know…" the boy replied. Eyes widened at the comment and then even more so as the boy continued, asking, "Where am I anyway?"

oOoOoOo

Answer: The creature is a Shadow… or were you talking about Orpheus? Heheh…

Me: Enter Minato… by the way, can anyone guess his outfit?


	3. Can You Recall Anything?

Title: Tales of Symphonia: Arcanum Awakening

Author: PreseatheKitsune (aka VGCG)

Warnings/Ratings: T for language, violence, and some sexual themes.

Author's Notes: "Talking", _'Thinking'_, _Mind/"Mind Talk", __**Lyrics**__, __"Calling"_

PS. Does anyone know what outfit he's wearing? I'll give you a hint. What number is The Fool?

**Disclaimer: **The author doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or Persona 3. Both are copyright to Namco and Atlus respectively.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 3: Can You Recall Anything?

oOoOoOo

After the battle was left behind them, Lloyd, Colette, Raine and Genis lead the boy back to the Noble District so they could all rest in Zelos's Mansion. Unfortunately, there was still one thing to clear up.

"How do you not know your name?" Colette asked, looking at the navy-haired boy. He just shrugged, "It's on the tip of my tongue but… I just don't know…"

"Hunnies, Lloyd! … and the brat…"

The five looked up towards the stairs, seeing the familiar red-haired chosen standing at the top of the staircase, his usual grin plastered on his face. Genis glared, "Well, didn't take long for the idiot to appear."

"… what was that you twerp?" Zelos asked, walking down and leering back at the young half-elf, but Rain cleared her voice before they could start anything, "Save it you two. We still have to help out this young man."

Zelos blinked, noticing the boy for the first time. He smirked, "Well, well. Where'd you meet Mr. Suave?"

"Mr. Suave?" the boy repeated, confused at the nickname. Genis shook his head, "Just ignore him. He likes giving nicknames to people."

"Zelos, could you contact everyone to meet here as soon as possible. We have more matters to deal with other then this boy's mysterious arrival," Raine said, looking at Zelos. He grinned broadly, "Anything for one of my hunnies!"

"I'm not your 'hunny'. Now get to it," Raine ordered. Zelos looked crestfallen, "Ye-ouch, shot down again. Ok, ok, I'm going."

Zelos walked off to contact the others via communicators they had kept (courtesy of Yuan). It wouldn't take long since everyone had kept their Rheairds in case of emergency and it did leave a good window of opportunity for Raine, Lloyd, Genis and Colette to see if they could jar the young man's memories.

"So, what was that thing you summoned and how did you even do that? Are you a summoner or something?" Lloyd asked, one of his hands resting on one of his sheathed swords, his weight shifted to his right knee. The boy cocked his head for a moment, trying to recall, but then he sighed and shook his head, "I can only remember his name is Orpheus… What's a summoner?"

"Scratch that then," Genis sighed. He looked up after thinking quickly, "Can you recall anything at all? It doesn't have to be your name per se, but just something to give us a lead or help jog your memory."

Once again, the boy tilted his head side to side, trying to recall something. Suddenly, he stopped, bowing his head, "Hm… I remember… I remember a door… and chains on my arms. They just broke while I was there and the door swung open. I also remember nine more shapes that followed me through the door… but that's it."

His grey eyes blinked and he looked around, shaking his head after a moment, "I'm afraid I can't recall anything before that."

His gaze fell again as he shut his eyes, trying to recall anything. The only thing he truly knew was that this place was completely new and he didn't belong… neither did that shadow back on the…

"Shadow…?" he whispered. The four looked at him, confused.

"Shadow?" Raine asked, but the boy shook his head quickly, "N-No… it's nothing…"

Raine frowned and was about to press him for information, but the door opened at that second. Raven hair held back by a small pink ribbon, her bright, brown eyes gazing around. She stepped into the room and crossed her arms, "So, Zelos said this was an emergency."

"Were you nearby Sheena?" Genis asked, surprised at her arrival time. Sheena nodded, "Yeah, I was in Palmacosta so it didn't take long. I think I saw the others flying this way, but who knows."

"Actually, we saw you land."

Everyone looked towards the door, noticing a young girl with vivid coral pink hair and large sapphire eyes. Standing next to her was a tall gentleman, light blue hair held back by a black hair tie. His cerulean eyes made quick work, scanning the room and noticing the boy in seconds. It had been the pink-haired girl who had spoken.

"Is this everyone?" Raine asked, looking around. Zelos walked down the stairs as she did a head count and the nodded, "Alright. Before we start, did the three of you notice the crater in town?"

"It was hard to miss if you ask me," Sheena replied, "I saw it flying into town. It's almost like a dragon came and started going on a rampage."

"A dragon we can handle," Raine sighed, "In truth, it was nothing of the sort. It had no shape similar to any of the creatures in my book and it didn't kill anyone. Sure, it attacked some people, but it didn't seem to harm them as it did us…"

"What happened to those attacked?" the young girl asked. Lloyd stepped in, "It was strange. Professor said it was like they had a speech inpe… impeed… imperd…"

"Impediment Lloyd," Genis said, shaking his head. He frowned, "Not only that, but they're hair became white and they just seemed to space out. They weren't even aware that there was danger nearby."

"That's what happens when your mind is taken."

Eyes shot towards the amnesia-ridden boy who just blinked back. Sheena scowled, "Who's the boy? I've never seen him before."

"We don't know… but he's the one who defeated the creature when we all couldn't move," Colette replied, smiling, "He just ran out of the noble district and saved Genis and the Professor before that monster could get them!"

"Yeah! It was awesome! It was like- SWOOSH!" Lloyd exclaimed, grinning, "And then, he summoned this large thing and it totally finished the monster off by turning it to ashes! He did all that while our Mana was being drained during this weird glowing time…"

"You don't say…" the blue-haired man commented. He blinked, "Wait, what? Glowing time?"

"Yes… the moons appeared and the air had started draining our Mana," Raine explained, "We couldn't raise our weapons after a while. If he hadn't appeared, we wouldn't be here now."

"You'll recognize when it happens because everything will turn green and blood just randomly appears," Genis said, thinking for a moment. Zelos frowned, "So that explains why my room was covered in blood a while ago and now it's perfectly normal."

'_Blood… green light…!?' _The boy's eyes widened and he let out a startled gasp, leaping to his feet. Everyone looked at him, but he didn't notice as something started to flash through his mind.

"_I see you recognize it... Shall I remind you of your commitment? "I chooseth this fate of mine own free will." There is no need to worry... Whichever path you choose, I shall respect your decision. However, only you will bear the responsibility for your actions... no matter what end they may bring about. Please remember that. Well then, I bid you farewell."_

_**Dreamless dorm**_

_**Ticking clock**_

_Faceless people sat nearby him and he looked around, trying to make them out._

"_Okay! Then, after the battle, no matter what happens, let's promise to meet each other again!"_

_The scene flickered._

_**I walk away, from the soundless room**_

"_Everything's okay now. ...I've made up my mind. I'll do as much as I can with my power. ...For my sake, as well as the sake of others."_

_He turned around, only missing a young girl disappear behind him._

_**Windless night**_

_**Moonlight melts**_

"_Are you planning something unscrupulous under my supervision? If so, then expect to be severely punished..."_

"_Come on, --... Lighten up a little."_

_He turned around again. The second voice almost said a name. He frowned, "Hey! Whoever you are! Who are you talking to!? Hello!?"_

"_Save it. I've heard it all before. You think I'm wasting my power... but you're just too thick-headed. I'm tired of your damn preaching."_

"_!?" he turned around again, but the dark form just stalked away from him._

_**My ghostly shadow to the lukewarm gloom**_

"_Can you hear me!? Please…! Answer me!"_

"_Minato-kun!"_

"Huh..!?" the boy looked up quickly, noticing the eyes all on him. What had that been? W-Were those his memories?

"Hey kid, you ok?" Zelos asked. The boy frowned, "Sorry… my name's Minato Arisato… what were we talking about?"

"So, you remember your name now?" Raine inquired and Minato nodded dully, "Yes, but I'm afraid that's all I can remember, other than some voices."

"… Ok, you're insane," Zelos said, earning two smacks immediately from Sheena and Raine. Lloyd laughed awkwardly and stepped forward, holding out a hand, "I'm Lloyd. Nice to meet you Minato."

Minato raised his hand and took hold of Lloyd's, shaking it firmly with a small smile, "Thanks."

Lloyd stepped back and began to name everyone present. Colette was smiling sweetly, Genis was grinning, Raine nodded her head as did Regal, Sheena smiled and waved, Zelos was busy nursing his injures, and Presea smiled slightly.

"Now that the introduction is done, maybe we can continue…" Raine said, looking at Minato. He just looked back, his face blank as she started pacing, "Do you know what that creature was?"

Minato's eyes traveled around the room for a moment before he answered, "Yes… It was a Shadow. It's a monster known for feeding off the human mind and leaving them unable to function properly. I think… yea, it was called 'Apathy Syndrome'."

"I see…" Raine stepped back and closed her eyes, "This is a first. Why would such creatures be appearing now? Would you know?"

She shot her gaze back towards Minato, but he just shook his head, "I'm sorry. I don't have a clue."

"If the others were here, you might…"

oOoOoOo

Answer: Gimme a second! I'm having a flashback! (_Blank_) … I got nothing. Just Kidding!

Me: Couldn't keep calling Minato 'the Boy'. Doesn't anyone knock anymore?


	4. They’re Called What?

Title: Tales of Symphonia: Arcanum Awakening

Author: PreseatheKitsune (aka VGCG)

Warnings/Ratings: T for language, violence, and some sexual themes.

Author's Notes: "Talking", _'Thinking'_, _"Martel Speaking"_

PS. The characters are being posted on my dA so if you don't get the descriptions, check there.

**Disclaimer: **The author doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or Persona 3. Both are copyright to Namco and Atlus respectively.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 4: They're Called What?

oOoOoOo

Eyes turned to the Mansion's doors accompanied by sharp inhales of breath and widening eyes. Tousled, mahogany hair, sharp, auburn eyes, still cloaked in his usual purple outfit, Kratos was standing at the door, his arms crossed.

"Dad? What are you doing here? I thought you were on Derris-Kharlan?" Lloyd asked, walking towards the ex-seraphim. Kratos nodded, "I was. I have successfully scattered the exspheres in space, but that's not why I'm here."

"How did you get back?" Raine replied, "Derris-Kharlan is no longer in orbit. Traveling a distance like that would require a massive amount of Mana and even though Derris-Kharlan is made of it, any sort of machine would be overloaded."

"Actually, I wasn't that far. It was pulled into orbit by a planet nearby, but that's beside the point right now," Kratos explained, noticing Raine about to ask another question which was most likely about planets beyond their world. He bowed his head and closed his eyes as he continued, "While I was collecting the rest of the exspheres that were on Derris-Kharlan, I came across some more information on the Kharlan War and another reason why Yggdrasill spilt the world. Your new friend is connected to it as well."

"Me?" Minato asked blinking as everyone looked at him for a moment. Colette ran forward, upset and determined to defend Minato, "But he's not evil! He…"

"Colette, I never said he was part of the problem. He's actually the solution," Kratos said calmly, causing the blonde to back down. She turned pink, "O-Oh… uh, ok."

Zelos hailed for Sebastian to get some chairs as everyone moved into a larger room to discuss the grave matter before them now. When everyone was comfortable, Kratos reached into a small pack he was carrying and laid it on the table they were seated at. The book seemed to be in decent condition, 

covered in flecks of dust, but there was no visible title on it. The angel looked around before he started talking, "This book contains Martel's personal reports as we traveled. Apparently, she collected data on everything we came across, but during our journeys, they encountered something I don't recall ever happening."

"When you say 'they', you mean Yuan, Martel and Mithos only saw it?" Genis asked and Kratos nodded. Raine was shifting in her seat, eager to grab the book on the table and read it, but she had to pay attention right now. Regal frowned, "So, what happened?"

"According to Martel's report, one night the moons started to glow with a haunting aura and the air became heavy and turned green. They could feel the very air draining their Mana and these dark creatures could be seen roaming around with blazing yellow eyes," Kratos said. He paused for a moment, but the continued, "Note that this first occurred when we were traveling to see Origin. I probably didn't experience it because elves and half-elves are more sensitive to Mana disturbances. When it first happened in the forest, it was nothing, but in town… that's where the biggest change could apparently be seen. She said the people were replaced by coffins with eerie red glows and blood was splattered everywhere."

"That sounds like what happened here… except nobody turned into coffins," Lloyd said, frowning. Kratos looked at him, somewhat alarmed, "Everyone witnessed it?"

"Yeah… is that a bad thing?" Lloyd tilted his head, confused. Kratos frowned, "There's two ways that can be interpreted… one, that monster was targeting everyone in town, or…"

"Or what, Dad?"

"… Fool, would you like to add any comments?" Kratos asked, looking over at Minato. Minato looked surprised, "How did you know?"

"Martel studied on the causes of these beasts and how to defeat them in her report from ancient text," Kratos explained, "But, I have a feeling you might know something else."

"Other than my Arcana, I can't recall anything right now," Minato replied, sighing, "Well, I do remember Shadows… and the Dark Hour."

"What's the connection with the shadows and the Dark Hour?" Kratos pressed. Minato shut his eyes, cocking his head, "… Shadows live in the Dark Hour. They prey on living creatures and feed on their minds. They're summoned by the subconscious calling out for… well, anything. If the call is strong enough, it manifests into a shadow. As for the Dark Hour, it's only accessible to people like me and those who have been 'called' into it to be attacked. A whole town though… could it be the Fall started?"

"The Fall… was another reason why Mithos left the worlds split was to keep that from occurring," Kratos said, leaning back in his seat. Zelos shook his head, "Ok, for once, you lost me. What the hell is 'The Fall'?"

"The pages talking about The Fall are missing…" Kratos sighed, "Instead, it skips to something call Arcanums. Those who are like him…"

"Minato."

"Yes. The people who are like Minato apparently have something called Arcanums bound to them. This gives them abilities to combat the Shadows," Kratos continued, "The Arcanum itself is apparently a story of a journey starting at the Fool which is what we're going to have to use to stop this 'Fall' from occurring."

Everyone exchanged glances except Raine who had managed to get a hold of the book. Her eyes shined as she opened it and started scanning through it, amazed by the details of both the writing and the various drawings. Her eyes moved quickly, absorbing the information, but she slowed down as she reached the part about the Shadows. Martel had never given them a name in her notes, but she did bring up a crucial detail, "So, shadows have more than one form."

"Y-yeah," Minato said, looking over at Raine, but her eyes went back to the book. Shadows had many forms and weaknesses, each one had a mask of different color, but they all had some sort of symbol on their foreheads. Once again, she started flipping through the pages quickly, realizing that a great deal was actually missing, and the torn remnants still in the binding. Raine frowned and turned the next page, startled when a folded page fell out.

"Raine, I thought you were careful with books," Genis said, noticing the paper. Raine glared and picked the paper off the table, "I am. Besides, this was stuck inside it."

She unfolded it, "… You said there should be others, right, Kratos?"

"Yes. To stop The Fall, if it is occurring here, the others that must be with Minato must be found," Kratos said, looking at the woman and wondering what she had found. Raine smiled, "This must've occurred before. The locations of whom we seek are described on this paper."

"… hopefully, the locations haven't changed due to the altered geography after the worlds reunited," Regal said and the others nodded. Presea looked up at Raine, "What does it say?"

"It's a little vague, but here we go," Raine said. She took a deep breath before she started reading.

"'_The Fool must begin the journey of possibilities to a sea of flames. He will awaken the Magician whose actions melt the path to bring forth the Priestess. With inner sight, she is the only one able to find the Emperor and Empress, their leadership and protection connecting them. In darkness, they confront the Hierophant. His knowledge is required to summon the Lovers from the deep forest, her consciousness calling out to drive the Chariot to victory in a city separated from the world, but only for a moment. They must see Justice in the tower of light to find the right-of-way as the Hermit and Fortune try to reverse progression. Strength will revive the passion of the Hanged Man and only with all awakening to this world can Death be faced.'_

_I don't know why the elf told me this information, but I understood as she disappeared before me. That old prophet… I wonder if she had had been waiting to tell someone this information. Also, I wonder if this is something we'll have to face after we end this war. I hope to find these people if it is so true peace can be restored."_

"… So, where do we start?" Lloyd asked, looking around. Everyone sweat dropped while Genis slapped his forehead, "We've already started. 'The Fool must begin the journey of possibilities to a sea of flames'."

"Is it possible it's talking about the volcano in Triet Ruins?" Presea asked, "Or could it mean a sea of flames like a desert?"

"I think the volcano is our best bet," Regal said, "Should we get going?"

"So, the Magician huh? Wonder if he could teach Genis something," Lloyd commented, smirking. Genis blinked and suddenly, he grinned, "Now that you mention it, he might! And think! It could be a technique able to defeat those Shadows!"

"Wow, your right Genis!" Colette said, smiling, "Wow, this is going to be exciting!"

Sheena rose to her feet, "I'll go get the Rheairds ready then. You guys get some supplies together and help Minato get some equipment too."

"No, I'm fine with my sword," Minato said, rising to his feet, smiling for the first time since his appearance, "Besides; I should get some money on my own."

"Huh? Well, if you're sure Minato," Raine said, stunned at his behavior. Zelos rose to his feet and whistled, "Let's get this party started people! What do you say?"

"Shut up idiot and let's go," Sheena said, grabbing his ear and dragging him out. He yelped, "H-Hey! Ow! Sheena! Please sto- ow!!"

"Are they always like this?" Minato asked.

Everyone nodded.

oOoOoOo

Answer: The monsters are Shadows. The ones who can defeat them are called Arcanum in this one. The real title will be revealed later.

Me: So, off to get the Magician. See you in Triet Ruins everyone.


	5. The Magician: Trismegistos Awakens

Title: Tales of Symphonia: Arcanum Awakening

Author: PreseatheKitsune (aka VGCG)

Warnings/Ratings: T for language, violence, and some sexual themes.

Author's Notes: "Talking", _'Thinking'_, _**"Persona/Summon spirit Speaking"**_, _"Memories"/Memories_

**Disclaimer: **The author doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or Persona 3. Both are copyright to Namco and Atlus respectively.

PS. The Question titling stops here.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 5: The Magician: Trismegistos Awakens

oOoOoOo

"So, what are these things called again!?"

"Rheairds! Hey! Watch what I can do!"

"What the…!"

Minato had to hold on tightly as Lloyd decided to take the Rheaird for a loop. Why oh why couldn't he share one of these contraptions with one of the more mature members of the group? Lloyd leveled out, laughing while Minato looked pale. Kratos flew closer from the right, frowning, "Lloyd, you should be more careful. You could make Minato nauseous."

"What? He's fine, aren't you Minat—H-Hey… you ok? You look kinda pale," Lloyd said, looking at Minato. Minato shook his head, smiling slightly, "Nope, I'm fine! Perfectly fine… Ugh."

"Lloyd, don't do anymore flips or else Minato will ride with someone else," Raine said, flying closer to Lloyd on his left side, "Besides, I'm sure Zelos doesn't want vomit on his hair again. Why is he flying below anyway?"

"What?! He's flying below us!?" Sheena exclaimed and flew down. At once, Zelos was speeding ahead, over Triet Lake to escape Sheena's wrath, both touching down before the ruins below. They made it in time to see Sheena tackle Zelos to the ground and almost beat him to death. Fortunately, Raine and Presea intervened in time, dragging Sheena away from Zelos's mangled body. Kratos growled under his breath and casted Healing Stream on the bleeding red-head before crossing his arms and turning towards the others, "So, are we ready?"

"Let me double check the supplies. Everyone, drop your bags," Raine ordered. At once, bags thumped against the ground before everyone present and they stepped back. The silver-haired half-elf opened each bag, inspecting the contents and healing supplies everyone had. It was vital since they had no idea what they would be facing.

When she reached Lloyd's bag, she took a step back, "Ugh... Lloyd, your bag…"

"Huh? Oh, yea. I think there's a piece of meat in the bag but I don't know where… I lost it a few weeks ago," Lloyd admitted. Raine looked green, but shook it off and opened his bag. She quickly checked, tossing the wing pack to Regal so he could store the Rheairds and then closed it, "Ok! Everything's fine besides Lloyd's rotting meat."

"I'll find it! … one day," Lloyd added that last part under his breath. Genis snorted, "Yea, yea… keep telling yourself that."

Minato sighed and shouldered his pack, looking towards the entrance to the ruins. It looked distorted as though something had been blocking it before. He sighed and stepped forward, following the others.

"_That's right. We're also going to appoint a leader to make any necessary decisions."_

Minato paused, his eyes widening and he looked around. It felt like someone was looking at him and that voice… it was familiar.

"… _You're in charge."_

"_W-Wait! Why him!? He doesn't look like a leader!"_

Minato blinked and looked up, "I know I don't look like a leader. I didn't really have a choice."

"What are you talking about?" Presea asked, stopping next to Minato. She set her axe down for a second as everyone else paused. Minato looked around. They were already inside the ruins and now he understood why they considered it a 'sea of flames'.

The path they walked on was made of eroding stone and down below, lava swirled and flowed around, brushing past pillar after pillar holding the paths they walked on up. The heat from the lava circulated and stayed in the entire ruins, but fortunately, the toxin expelled in ashes and smoke escaped through some unseen cracks.

"I-It's nothing," Minato muttered, "I just remembered that I was appointed leader for… something and it wasn't really my choice. It's not like I can argue with senpai."

"Senpai?" Colette tilted her head, blinking her large blue eyes, confused. Regal stepped forward, "You revere someone as 'senpai'? Well, sounds like we might be getting somewhere."

"… Actually three I believe," Minato replied, but then shook his head, "I can't remember beyond that. Can we move on? I think these others waiting to be awakened might bring something back to my mind."

"Right," Genis said. He looked around and nodded, "Well, even with the shift, it looks like everything is still solved from our first visit. We should try going to the altar to see if anything's changed there."

"When we get there, we could ask Efreet if he can senses anything too," Sheena said, walking forward. The others followed and Minato shook his head before walking forward again. He had a feeling that there was going to be a battle soon.

oOoOoOo

As they stepped off the portal and into the alter chamber, there appeared to be nothing out of place. They split up and searched the room, checking every corner and crack, but nothing appeared out of place. Sheena sighed and returned to checking the walls behind the altar, not noticing Efreet escape and float over to the altar.

"_**Summoner, there appears to be a path ripped open under here. It was some matter of being with a Mana signature close to mine and I can sense something else…"**_

"Hm… I could tell the Mana level was a little abnormal considering the absence of Efreet," Raine commented, looking around. Her eyes fell to the ground, "Curious how it somehow got underground…"

"The beam of light you mentioned must've tore through the ground and made a path since nothing else is disturbed," Zelos said, walking over to the altar. The red spirit moved aside, waving his large yellow hand. The altar rumbled for a moment, slowly sliding back towards the wall, the ground rumbling. As it moved, it revealed an enormous crater underneath, a spectacle of red, orange and yellow light dancing 

on the ceiling, accompanied by crackles of flames and hisses as lava pooled and swam beneath the ground.

"Well, this is new…" Kratos muttered, looking down into the hole with the others. Regal nodded in agreement, but smiled, "Well, it wasn't a smooth cut. It looks like there are enough outcroppings for us to climb down safely."

"… Well, ladies first," Zelos cooed, his eyes looking at Sheena, but the summoner shoved him down the hole, "Oh no you don't! You guys go first!"

"… Ah, it was worth a shot," Zelos said, raising his hands behind his head with a chuck. Sheena shoved him into the hole, smirking as he let out a very girlish scream. She looked back at the other guys, "So, who's next?"

"I can climb down…" Minato said quickly, walking over to the hole and climbing down the outcroppings, gloved hands carefully holding the teen steady. Lloyd waited for Minato to finish climbing down before just jumping, yelling, "Geronimo!"

"Ack! Lloyd!"

"Whoops, sorry Minato."

"Smooth Bud, real smooth…"

Kratos shook his head and proceeded to climb down, Regal following after him as soon as the seraphim was out of the way. The girls took the moment to exchange looks as Genis clambered down, accidently letting go and falling on Lloyd (he was about to ask what was taking so long).

Raine sighed, "Fine, I'll go first since I'm not wearing a skirt."

"Hey! We'll make sure Zelos behaves."

"What does that mean twerp!?"

"Exactly what it means!"

"Come here and say that to—"

"Enough!" Raine shouted down into the hole, immediately causing the two to shut up. She sighed and knelt down, climbing down quickly. She might be wearing baggy pants, but she didn't hold Zelos past trying anything. When she finally hit level with them, she dusted herself off and watched the red-headed chosen closely so he didn't try anything funny as Presea, Colette and Sheena climbed down.

This new chamber looked more like a volcanic tomb, rivulets of lava swirling across the floor and down the fall wall sluggishly. Imbedded in the rock was what appeared to be a black coffin, its surface as smooth as polished glass, reflecting the dancing light from the magma.

"A coffin? Has Triet Ruins become a mausoleum as well?" Presea asked as they approached the casket. Genis shook his head, "No. The Mana signature is coming from the coffin. It must be one of your friends, Minato."

They paused a short distance away and looked at Minato. The blue-haired teen nodded and separated himself from the pack. How was this supposed to--?

A loud rumble caused everyone to look around, taken aback for a moment. The lava slowed to a stop, but then, began to flow in reverse, creeping towards and climbing around the black casket. It started to flake away from the walls like glass, brushing over the glossy casing. Rumbles started to become frequent and accompanied by sharp lurches as the fragments twisted together to take form.

It was at least the height of two people, its head that of a bird with a glowing red gem in its mouth. Its body appeared human like, adorned in bright red-orange almost blood-orange colored armor, trimmed and striped with gold. Metallic gold wings stretched from its back, another pair seemingly attached to its crimson-gloved hands and legs.

Slowly, it looked around, turning its eyes down to Minato in a moment. Gold shimmered as its wings flared before a voice, deep and booming flooded the room, _**"From the sea of the soul who lives inside this chamber, I am Trismegistos. You better have good reason for coming to this place. If not, begone for I will not awaken the other self."**_

'_Trismegistos?'_ Minato thought. The name did ring a bell, but he didn't know what to do. Instead, he knelt to the ground, bowing his head, "Trismegistos, my name is Minato. Within me resides Orpheus of the Fool Arcana and I need to speak with—"

"_**Hmph… it's about time you've come,"**_ Trismegistos snorted, tossing his beaked head irritably, _**"Unfortunately, you must prove to me who you are as the other self has known you to pass elsewhere."**_

"Pass? … You mean, Minato's dead?!" Presea exclaimed. Raine blinked, amazed, "But that's impossible!"

"_**I don't understand it myself so I can't tell you anything else. Come now! If you are the Fool, prove it! Show me your powers!"**_

Trismegistos's voice disappeared, replaced with an earsplitting roar which caused the cavern to shake and rumble dangerous, almost like the volcano was about to explode. The gem in its beak glowed brighter and it hovered off the ground.

Minato drew his sword, "We don't have a choice then! Everyone, get ready!"

oOoOoOo

Me: Battle starts.


End file.
